Pugsley is WHAT!
by Galaxias-Nebulea
Summary: Neo is a strange kid who ends up caught up in the craziness of the Addams Family. PugsleyxOC. Slash/Yaoi/Malexmale. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Cara Mia = Italian for my beloved, my love, ect. Mon Cherie = French for my dear. Co-written with Beauty of Bloody Thorns.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Addams Family. If I did, there would be a 3****rd**** movie with Pubert is grown up.**

**Pugsley's What?**

**Chapter1**

"Ok, class. Today we have a group project." the art teacher, Mr. Rooks, said. He started pairing people up. "Anderson and Taylor, John and Derek, ….." he went through the list. "Pugsley Addams and Neo Moore."

"Who?" Pugsley and Neo said at the same time from the back of the room.

"You two sit right next to each other." Mr. Rooks told them. The class laughed a little.

"Oh." Pugsley said looking over at the short, skinny, pale, white headed kid, who was wearing a silent suicide shirt and black baggy cargo pants, sitting next to him.

Neo coward away from the tall, big, brown headed boy who looked like he could break him in half, now known as Pugsley.

After everyone had their partners, Mr. Rooks explained that the project was to make a model of something that would appeal to kids. "Oh, and you only have 2 days so it might be wise to work on it after school." He sat at his desk. "Well, what are you all sitting around for? Get to work." He snapped.

**~After School~**

Neo was walking out of the school. "Neo!" he heard his name called. He turned to see Pugsley running toward him. "Hey." Pugsley said when he caught up to Neo. "Should we work on our project? We could at my house."

Neo thought about it a little bit. He was hesitant. He'd heard about the Addams's. He'd heard that they were all creepy and deranged. He knew Pugsley's sister, Wednesday, and was terrified of her. "S-sure." he finally said and followed Pugsley.

Neo was a little nervous as they walked down the sidewalk. "I'm not going to hurt you." Pugsley told him.

"It's not that. It's just that tall people make me nervous." Neo said. "I don't like when people tower over me."

"But doesn't everybody tower over you?"

"Yes. T-that is w-why I'm nervous a-all the time." Neo stuttered out.

They started discussing the project soon after. "Well, we could do something about Disney." Pugsley said with disgust in his voice.

Neo started to twitch. "NO!" he said with a shudder.

Pugsley smiled. "Your alright." he said patting Neo on the back. Neo jumped away from the hand.

"Don't. I have a height and touching problem."

"Yeah, I would have never guessed you had a height problem." Pugsley said sarcastically. Neo gave him a death glare that didn't have any effect on Pugsley. Pugsley just smirked.

**~At Addams House, Neo's P.O.V~**

We were walking through the gate when suddenly it closed on my shirt. "Uh." I said nervously and frantically tried to get free.

Pugsley looked a little amused by my reaction. "Open up gate." he said and the gate let me go. I ran over to Pugsley who was grinning.

We walked up to the door and Pugsley rung the doorbell. "Why are you ringing the doorbell of your own house?" I asked, my back toward the door. Pugsley just had a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking?" I asked as I heard the door open. I turned around and freaked out.

A very tall, scary man stood at the door. I backed up real quick, forgetting Pugsley was right behind me until I backed into him. I started twitching. I could hear him chuckle.

"Who?" I asked looking back at him with fear in my voice.

"That's Lurch. He kind of like a butler." Pugsley pushed me into the house. I was starting to regret agreeing to come to his house.

Once we were inside, a tall woman in a tight black dress came down the stairs. "Pugsley. You're home. Wednesday said you had a art project." She looked at me. "Who is this boy?"

"This is Neo. He's my partner for the project." Pugsley explained. I started to twitch. "He has height issues." He ruffled my hair and I hit his hand away. "And touching issues." he turned toward me. "This is my mom, Morticia."

I looked at the woman. She was pretty with curves. "She's your mom?" I asked in disbelieve.

"That's what I said, shorty." he said. I punched him in the side.

A man walked in and Pugsley looked away from me. I shook my throbbing hand. He defiantly wasn't soft.

~**Pugsley's P.O.V~**

Neo punched me in the side. It didn't really hurt though. Then my father, Gomez, walked in. When Neo thought I wasn't looking, he shook his hand in pain. I couldn't help, but smirk a little. I made sure he didn't notice though.

"This is my father, Gomez." I told Neo. He stopped shacking his hand when he knew I was looking. "This is Neo." I told my dad.

I started talking to my dad, but out of the corner of my eye I was watching Neo, who was holding his hand in pain. I smiled again.

Suddenly, I hear Neo scream. I look over and see him on the floor gasping for air. Pubert is standing were Neo was with a knife in his hand and Wednesday is behind him.

"Was that scary enough?" Pubert asked Wednesday. Pubert is now 9 years old and is a lot like Wednesday. Pubert also matured fast so he acts like a 13 year old, male version of Wednesday.

"Yes, I think he might have peed his pants." She said.

"Cool. I'm going to go scare the neighbors." Pubert said.

**~Neo's P.O.V~**

"Pubert." Morticia said sternly. 'oh, good. She's going to stop him', I thought. "That knife is to small to scare anyone properly."

"You're right." he said and left the room.

I was trying to control my breathing. "Oh, that was my brother Pubert and you know Wednesday." Pugsley explained as he crouched down next to me.

Pubert returned with a butcher knife. "No blood shed this time." Morticia said.

"Did she say 'this time'?" I asked frightened. "He's just like STACY!"

"Moore?" Pubert asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked unsure. "Wait a minute!, does she call you Mr. A?" I say with a wide eye look, he nods to me. "So YOU'RE the kid that gave her the idea to string me up from our balcony over rabid dogs with spiders crawling all over me!"

"So you're her brother!" Pubert said. "Nice to meet ya." he said sticking out his hand that held the butcher knife. He almost cut my face. "Oops, sorry, wrong hand." He stuck out his other hand.

Before I could take it, Morticia interrupts. "Pubert, if you make a lot of blood shed I will not like you let you on the website you like so much."

"But I have to talk to PoisonMaster23." Pubert whines to his mom.

"Wait, you're PsychoticKiller24." I ask then look at the knife. "I should have known."

"You're.." Pubert trails off. "Man, now I feel bad." He shakes my hand.

"You honestly didn't notice by my hair. I told you my hair was naturally white." I say.

"I thought it was dyeeee, oh crap. Stacy told me never to say ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Pubert screamed as I squeezed his hand hard. "LET GO! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY, AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as I tightened my grip. He finally got his hand free. "I'M SORRY!" he yelled as he ran out of the house.

~**No one's P.O.V~**

"mmh." Wednesday mumbled under her breath. "He might have potential."

"Oh, Cara Mia, it's like lost son." Gomez said kissing Morticia's hand.

"I know what you mean, Mon Cherie." Morticia said staring at Neo.

"Well, lets go work on our project." Pugsley told Neo and they left the room.

"He has potential to fit in." Gomez said. "But he's a little to jumpy."

"That can always be fixed." Wednesday said. "We fixed Joel didn't we. And he was worse than Neo."

~**Dinner Time~**

Pugsley and Neo walked into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"You!" Mamma said pointing to Neo. He jumped a little. Then she smiled. "Puberts told me about you. I like you already." she said. "I'm Pugsley's grandma."

"Hi." Neo said unsure. She looked like a crazy old bat. Then he remembered that his family doesn't know where he was. Neo pulled out his cell phone and called his house. Stacy answered. "Hey Stacy, wait don't." Neo dropped the phone, suddenly and it hit speaker phone. The sound of a song from the Little Mermaid could be heard. Neo sat on the ground, holding his ears, and rocking back and forth saying, "Make it stop, make it STOP!"

"Where is that atrocious music coming from." Fester said walking into the kitchen with an axe. He cut the phone in half and the music stopped.

Neo picked up the phone and looked at it. The top and bottom were connected by one wire. "You…cut….my phone…..in half." Neo shrugs. "Oh well. It was a piece of crap anyway."

He threw the phone and it landing in the pot of food. Mamma tasted it. "So that's what it was missing. An electric kick." She said.

They ate and Neo got to know them a little bit. "Here drink this." Wednesday says handing Neo a bottle.

"Um, ok." Neo says and drinks it. Wednesday stares at him like she's waiting for something. "What?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's official." Wednesday says.

"What?" Neo asks again. The label peels to show that what he drunk was poison. "Oh, so that's why it tastes familiar." They looked at him strangely. "I went through a suicidal phase." He explained. "Oh, can I borrow a phone."

A minute past and Lurch brought him the phone. He just grunted when Neo thanked him.

"Oh, man. What if Stacy answers?" Neo said.

"I'll call." Pubert said and took the phone from Neo. Neo was about to tell the number, but Pubert was already dialing. "Hey Stacy. Neo's over here and wants to talk to his older brother."

"NO! Don't tell her to give it to Rick, tell her to give it to my other brother."

"Sorry, Rick's already on the phone." Pubert stopped. "Wait, you have another brother?"

"Yeah, my twin, Steven, but he hates sunlight so he stays in the attic or his art room all day and takes classes online." Neo explained. "We don't look much alike though. Steven's got pitch black hair and is naturally tan." Neo answered the phone. "Hey Rick. Can you possibly leave the gate op-." he stopped.

"He hung up on you didn't he?" Pubert asked.

Neo nodded. "Well, you can stay here in Pugsley's room." Gomez says.

"Anywhere else? Like a guest room." Neo asked nervously.

Pugsley just threw Neo on his shoulder and started toward the stairs. "Put me down!" Neo says as he hits Pugsley in the back.

"Hey." Pugsley says. Then the others hear a yelp.

"Don't slap my butt." Neo yelled. Another yelp. "Stop it!"

**Cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Co-written with Beauty of Bloody Thorns.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Addams Family.**

**Chapter 2**

"Was that really necessary?" Neo said, rubbing his butt after Pugsley put him down. Pugsley closed the door and walked over to the bed. Neo followed him. Pugsley laid down and patted the space beside him. It was a big bed and both him and Pugsley could sleep there with a big space between them, but Neo didn't feel comfortable sleeping there. "I think I'll just sleep in the floor." Pugsley pulled him down to the bed. "Or not."

Neo laid there for a while. It wasn't until he knew Pugsley was asleep before he could fall asleep himself.

Neo woke up that night. He got up and started pacing. His nightmare was still very vivid to him.

Suddenly, a hand came up to him. Neo freaked out, screamed, and jumped back. He jumped back into someone. He spun around and backed up real quick. He fell on his butt.

"Calm down, jumpy." Pugsley said with a smirk. Neo looked over at the hand with horror. "That's Thing." Pugsley explained.

The hand jump on Neo's shoulder. Neo fainted.

Later, he woke up to the banging noises of pans coming from downstairs. At first, Neo was confused cause at home he was the only one who cooked. Then he remembered he wasn't at home and sat up.

He was alone in Pugsley's room. He sat on the bed for a moment not sure if he dare venture to anywhere else in the Addams house.

Finally, he decided to head to the kitchen. When he got there, everyone was already there.

"Hey Neo." Pubert said. "Stacy called and said you should get your butt home."

Neo groaned at the thought of home. "Ok." he said and turned to leave.

"Oh, you must stay for breakfast." Gomez said.

Neo looked at the food. He wasn't sure what it was. "That's ok. I really should be going." Neo turned to leave, but came face to face with Wednesday.

"Sit down and eat." she said in a tone that made Neo back up in fear. "Now." she demanded and he ran to the table and sat, afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

So he ate the… what ever it was. It wasn't that bad. He mostly talked to Pubert while they ate. Neo noticed Pugsley watching him. He couldn't tell what the look in Pugsley eyes was, but he thought it was curiosity. Maybe concern.

"Well I should get going. Thank you for breakfast." Neo said as he headed toward the door.

"You should come back again." Pubert said walking Neo to the front door. "Oh, and tell Stacy I said Hi."

"Ok." Neo said as he walked out of the house. He was about to the gate when Pugsley came out. Neo didn't say anything as Pugsley just walked beside him.

They were about halfway to Neo's house when Pugsley finally broke the silence.

"Who's Marcus?" Pugsley asked.

Neo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Pugsley. "What?"

"Last night, in your sleep, you said the name Marcus and you sounded scared when you said the name." Pugsley told him.

Neo looked at the ground. He knew he had a habit of sleep talking. It was one of the reasons he didn't want to share a room with Pugsley. "He's nobody. Bye." Neo said and ran inside, leaving Pugsley confused.

Neo sighed as he closed the door.

"There you are." Stacy said coming up to him.

"Hey. Your friend Pubert said hi." Neo explained.

"Did he say anything about me?" Stacy asked quickly. "Not that I care, just curious." Neo shook his head. "Oh." she said and walked away.

That was weird, Neo thought.

Pugsley just stood there looking at the door. That was weird, he thought.

"Who are you?" Someone asked from behind him. Pugsley turned to see two guys. Both tall. One had brown hair and green eyes. The other had black hair and had blue eyes. "I asked you a question." the black haired boy said.

"My name's Pugsley."

"Pugsley?" The black haired boy asked sarcastically.

"Pugsley Adams" He answered back to the black headed boy, the other one seem to have a flash of fear in his eyes for only a second.

"How do you know my brother?" the black haired boy asked.

"You must be Rick." Pugsley asked the black haired boy nodded. "Your brother and I had to do an art project together."

"Sorry you got stuck with him." Rick laughed. The brunette rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is Josh."

"Hello" Pugsley said a little stiffly. "Well, I'm just going to go." He turned and walked away. Rick seems like a an asshole. Pugsley thought.

"Hey freak!" Rick yelled up to Neo's room as he walked into the house. Josh trailing behind Rick as he walked up the stairs.

Neo never understood how the two could be friends. Rick was mean and vicious. Josh was kind, sweet, and only occasionally rude.

"What do you want Rick?" Neo asked.

"Saw your boyfriend. Always thought you were gay." Rick laughed.

Neo sighed. "He's not my boyfriend. I just got paired up with him for an art project."

"Whatever." Rick said as him and Josh headed out to the backyard to play basketball. Rick hit Neo on the head on his way out.

Neo sighed. This was probably going to be a long day.

A really long day.

**End of this chapter. It shouldn't take so long for us to update next time.**


	3. Sorry NOT A CHAPTER

**NEW NAME **

Hey guys you now me was as EmoInTheDark but I need a new name for personal reasons so I have changed my name to sai-chan-rocks-the-world so just to let you guys know…..and I'll be updating soon I promise!~


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Co-written with Beauty of Bloody Thorns.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Addams Family.**

**Chapter 3**

Neo went to bed early because his brother Rick wouldn't stop harassing him. He ended up waking up in the middle of the night.

***Neo's P.O.V***

I woke up the sound of someone going down stairs. '_Must be Steven getting something to eat', _I thought. He would go all day without eating and then eat in the middle of the night while the rest of us slept.

I was about to go to sleep when I realized I hadn't actually seen Steven for a few days. '_I should go see him while I'm up'._

My twin Steven had the same facial features as me and he was the same height as me, but his hair was black and stopped just above his waist. He usually kept it in a low ponytail. His skin wasn't pale, it was more of a tan color. He has midnight blue eyes.

So I headed down stairs. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I got to the door way of the kitchen.

Steven was sitting on the counter, a bowl in his hands. That was normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that Josh was standing against the counter, really close to Steven. They were whispering so I couldn't hear what they were saying. They didn't notice me.

I just stood there watching them. At first I thought that maybe they met one day when Josh stayed over and they had become friends, but that thought was thrown out the window when Josh leaned up to kiss Steven.

When they pulled away, I back up and hit my back into the wall, Steven noticed me in the door way. His eyes went wide and he dropped the bowl he was holding. It broke. Glass and food went everywhere.

Josh turned to look at me. He had a look of horror on his face, but he relaxed when he saw it was just me. I assume he was afraid it was Rick. Rick would have killed both of them.

"What?" I asked. Steven ran out of the room.

Josh looked between me and the door Steven had gone out of. He sighed and looked me in the eye. "Please, don't tell Rick." He begged.

"What in the world was that about?"

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but shut it back not knowing what to say. He sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Well, explain what you can!" I demanded. I was mad. Not because my brother was kissing a guy, but because something was going on between Steven and Josh that Steven didn't tell me about.

"Well, it all started about a month ago."

~**Flashback~**

Josh woke up. _'I'm thirsty.', _he thought. Then he got up and headed toward the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw someone looking through the cabinets. He walked up behind them. The person didn't notice and continued to look though cabinets.

Josh cleared his throat. The person spun around and stared wide eyed at Josh. Josh could now see the person clearly. It was a boy and he looked like Neo. "W-who a-are you?" he stuttered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Josh said.

"What are you doing in my house?'

"You live here?" he nodded. "Than how come I've never seen you when I was with Rick."

"Oh, you're Josh." Josh nodded. "I'm Steven."

**~End of Flashback~**

"Since than, we've been hanging out together." Josh said. "And I kind of develop a crush on him. He's like no one I've ever met." Josh smiled, but it didn't last long. "I'd better go find him." Josh turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Make sure he knows that I don't mind it." I told him. Josh smiled and nodded then left to find Steven. I went back to my room.

"Neo! Get up!" I groaned. It was 8 o'clock and it was Sunday. I do not get up early on weekends. I rolled over and started to doze off again. "Neo! There's someone here to see you!" I groaned and got up.

I walked into the living room and saw Pugsley sitting on the couch with Stacy. "What are you doing here?' I asked.

"Your boyfriend is awesome." Stacy said.

"He's not my boyfriend." I told her. "And why are you here?" I asked him again.

Pugsley opened his mouth to say something when Rick and Josh walked down stairs. When I saw Josh, I wanted to ask if Steven was ok, but I couldn't. Josh gave me a smile so I assumed that Steven was fine.

"Sup freaks." Rick said. He looked at Pugsley then at me. "I don't think mom would be happy to find your boyfriend here."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled. I didn't miss the grin and chuckle that came from Pugsley.

Rick just snickered and went to the kitchen. Josh mouthed 'sorry' before following him.

I just sighed.

Pugsley started to chuckle quietly to himself again.

"what are you laughing about?" I asked as I gave him the death stare that didn't effect him at all.

**End of chapter 3. Short I know. I hoped you liked it and review please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Co-written with Beauty of Bloody Thorns. We're so, so sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Addams Family.**

**Chapter 4**

"Why are you even here?" I asked Pugsley.

He shrugged. "Just felt like it."

I groaned. "I'm going back to bed. You go home." I tell him as I walk back up to my room.

Unknown to me, Pugsley was following just a few steps behind me. I didn't realize until I went to close my bedroom door and he pushed it back opened.

"Hey." I said. "I told you to go home." He wasn't listening; he was looking at my room.

Three of my walls were painted purple, but not a girly purple, a dark gothic purple and I had painted pictures on them. The fourth wall was black and had posters of bands on it. My carpet was also black. My bed was various shades of blacks, grays, and purples. There was a desk in the corner of my room that had my laptop, ipod, and some notebooks.

"Someone likes purple." he mumbled.

"Shut up and get out."

"Did you draw these?" he asked looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Yeah." I hesitantly answered. I looked at the walls a second before looking back at him. When I turned back to him, he was opening my closet. "HEY!" I yell stomping over to him. "You can't just go through my stuff." I try to pull him away, but he was like a wall and stayed put.

"Oh, calm down." he said. "I'm not gonna break anything."

He looked around my closet. It was mostly clothes and shoes, but I also had private stuff in there like my journal, various song lyrics, pictures I'd drawn that I wanted no one to see, and my violin, but I wasn't really trying to hide that.

He picked up the violin case. "Play." he said handing it to me.

"No." I said taking it from him and sitting it down. "DON"T!" I yell as he goes to open the box that has the stuff a previously mentioned. I close it before he sees anything.

He looks at me confused. "What?"

"Please do not look in there?" I beg and, for a couple of seconds, I think he might actually listen. That is, until he pins me to the wall with one arm so I can't stop him.

He opens the box despite me struggling and asking him to not go through it. First, he finds my journal. To my relief, he doesn't read it; instead he just lays it to the side. Then, he found the lyrics I'd wrote. He reads some of them (The whole time I'm trying to grab them from him), but doesn't say anything as he lays them to the side as well. Suddenly, his eyes widened and I knew he'd found what defiantly didn't want him to.

You see, I've always like to draw people. Mostly, guys and the guys I draw usually are extremely good looking and it kind of makes it obvious that I'm gay.

Pugsley just stares at the pictures; he slowly looks over at me. He lets me go. "Are you…?" he stops.

"GET OUT!" I yell. Sensing that he went to far, he doesn't question it and leaves.

I slid down the wall until I'm sitting with my legs pulled to my chest. I started to sob. It always terrified me that someone would find out. That's why I always distanced myself from everyone.

I didn't want a repeat of 7th grade. My best friend had found out and turned their backs on me; they told everyone and I was constantly harassed, beat up, and made fun of. It got so bad that I finally had to move. Of course, no one, but Stacy and my mom knew why we had to move.

'What if he tells', I thought, 'I don't want to go through it again'. I sat there and sobbed for who knows how long until I fell asleep.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
